


DC Girls - Bubble of Trouble

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [22]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, RUBBING BELLY, Starvation, Stomach Ache, growling stomach, hunger, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of five super girls end up trapped in a bubble with no way out and no food to fill their empty tummies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DC Girls - Bubble of Trouble

Harley hit the green barrier with her giant mallet. It bounced back and the weight of the weapon rebounded and dragged Harley backwards and to the ground. She groaned right before her belly did. It gurgled roughly and she sighed and stroked the ruckus middle. Her organs gyrated below her fingertips and she glared at the bubble surrounding her again. "This stinks! I'm starvin'! I want out of this gosh forsaken trap! My tummy is going crazy for a bite to eat."

 

"Give it up, Quinn," said Bumblebee. "You've been assaulting that thing nonstop for ages. It obviously isn't working. Watching you is making my empty tummy feel even more hollow. Like, my belly is growling and hungry, but watching you is making it feel worse." The yellow and black clad hero rubbed her thin fingers over her belly. It gurgled and whined under her touch, clearly crisp with hunger.

 

"I can't just do nothin'!" Harley's glare passed from the barrier to Bumblebee and back again. "I need something to eat bad. I want out so we can get some food! My tummy feels like crud. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Her tummy rumbled roughly and she palmed it in little circles.

 

"I think it's good that Harley hasn't given up," Supergirl cheered. "I want out of here too! I'm starving and I really want something to eat. I didn't even have dinner last night and my tummy is rumbling!" She rubbed her belly in circles and it gurgled and fussed under her touch. She pulled back her hand after a moment and tried to punch the bubble, but even her super strength could do nothing. She was knocked back on her butt just as Harley had been.

 

"Just try to stay calm. The villain will come back and we'll strike then." Wonder Woman tried to stay calm. She felt like the whole ordeal was her fault. She had been chosen from among the girls to lead this training mission. She was suppose to have contacted the headmaster for help if something fell through, but she had failed and now they were trapped. She only hoped they'd get out of this situation soon. "Until then our hungry tummies will just have to whine." She didn't like the sound of that herself though. Her middle gurgled and she patted it soothingly.

 

Batgirl nodded her agreement to show support for Wonder Woman. Her tummy rattled and gurgled with her own first signs of hunger. She had felt the silent squeezes and shifting earlier, but it was only getting noisy now. However she knew if they were trapped for too long the sounds would get louder. She rubbed her tummy to keep it quiet as long as possible. "I'm really hungry too. My belly is empty and grumbly. I really want to eat, but acting out won't do any good. This material can't be torn down with the weapons or ability we have on hand. We have to be patient."

 

"If we just sit here we may be waiting a long time and my tummy already feels really barren. It's so loud and I know it's grumpy because it needs to eat." Supergirl looked at her belly sadly and caressed it as it burbled and belched. Then she smiled to keep her own mood up. "But I'm sure everything will be okay if we just stay optimistic!"

 

Bumblebee shrank in an attempt to make her belly small along with the rest of her. She sighed when her now tiny tummy gurgled just as it had before. She stood at the size of a doll, but it didn't seem to help. "Nope, shrinking my tummy didn't help. Still empty, still whiny." She grew big so at least none of the other girls would trip over or step on her.

 

"I would save your energy if I were you girls. We have no clue how long we'll be stuck here. We could go hungry for a long time. It's going to be hard. My tummy is totally empty. It's getting noisy too. We may have a lot to contend with." Wonder Woman stroked her tummy, but she kept her voice even to not panic the others any worse. Her middle gurgled under her palm, its cries got loud with each emission.

 

"We'll likely be here a few hours before that heinous villain returns," Batgirl said sullenly. Her belly growled low and she rubbed it. It was already increasing in volume. She really wished she had something to eat. "It's shame because all I want is something to eat. When that person comes back we'll kick their butt and get out and grab something to eat on the way home. It'll be great. Then my tummy won't get any fussier."

 

"Speaking of fussy, my belly is downright grumpy! It's been noisy since we got here so I hope you'll all excuse me if it gets any louder." Supergirl blushed and massaged her tummy when it let out a deep rumble that echoed through the bubble. She sat down in a different position and rubbed her tummy with both hands.

 

Harley Quinn growled with annoyance. She sat down and crossed her legs. Her belly gurgled fiercely. She palmed it with both hands and it trembled under her flesh. She was already very hungry and didn't want to deal with waiting. "Well he better show up soon. I want something to eat. My tummy is a gurglin' mess! I need to eat something soon or I'm going to snap!"

 

"I'm sure we won't be here for more than a few hours," Supergirl chimed. Her belly growled roughly and she stroked it calmingly. "Until then we just have to not let our tummies get the best of us. I'm hungry, but I will endure!"

 

She was right about it taking hours, but no one came then. A few hours quickly became a few days. Mild hunger grew into intense need and their bellies got louder.

 

"My tummy is so loud it's drowning out my thoughts," Supergirl whined. She leaned against her part of the bubble and stroked her belly in triangle shapes. It gurgled under her hand and shook through her whole body. "I wish it would hush so I could stop thinking about how empty I am!"

 

"I understand. My tummy went from barely making any noise to screaming. It sounds really angry," Batgirl commented. She stroked her middle and groped at the flesh. Her tummy growled out loud and fussy as she stroked it. "I'm so hungry!"

 

"My belly is getting really noisy too. It sounds like an animal growling inside me. I keeping petting it, but it won't calm down. I've never gone this long without food before. I feel really hollow." Wonder Woman had started to give up the pretense of leadership in favor of complaints. Her tummy was a rumbling mess and it led her to fuss. She stroked her middle as calmly as she could, but the noises were driving her crazy.

 

"I can't believe how long it has been! That guy ain't comin' back. We have to pop this bubble or we're doomed," Harley moaned. Her tummy made a similar sound and she rubbed it disdainfully. It gurgled all the more with her touch. "Pretty soon my tummy will be louder than ever and we won't be able to hear ourselves think! I just want to get out and eat."

 

"I agree, but we already know we can't pop the bubble. We've tried everything we're capable of. Our tummies are just going to keep rumbling until someone shows up to help. Because that guy sure isn't coming back." Bumblebee rubbed her own tummy sadly and it gargled and whined. "Which is a shame because my tummy sounds miserable."   
  
The other girls knew she was right. They had even tried rolling the bubble around, but they were trapped inside within the warehouse were they'd been led to fight. Even if they could have popped the magic trap, there was no telling if the warehouse was locked or not. Of course, Supergirl was convinced she could punch them out if only they could burst that bubble.

 

"The school know we're here," Supergirl chimed. "Maybe they will send someone to save us. There has to be a way out. I just know it! I want free so my starving stomach can have a bite to eat. It's so loud from being hungry, it sounds like it is throwing a temper tantrum." She soothed her middle with both hands and her belly burbled with frustration. "See?"

 

"Maybe so, but how long will it take someone to come? I'm wasting away right now," Bumblebee bemoaned. Her middle grumbled and she kept on rubbing. "It feels like a hollow pit in there and sounds like one too."

 

"The trouble is that that they have no way of knowing where we are. That villain's power killed our communicators so I don't know if they can even track us. So the search may be what's keeping them. Still, I hope they come soon. I need to fill my tummy up with some food or it is just going to get angrier. It is so loud already I can't imagine it getting much worse." Wonder Woman explained the situation with a sad tone. She really was too hungry for all of this. She stroked her tummy in circles but it bubbled and belched all the same.

 

Batgirl sighed. "Statistically it might even be too late by the time they find us. Think of all the possible areas they'll have to survey. Our tummies might rot out by then. I know mine is threatening just such a thing now. It won't stop moaning. I just wish I could feed my poor belly." She caressed her abdomen and kneaded it with her fingertips. It growled and groaned despite her best efforts to soothe it.

  
"We can't think like that," Supergirl proclaimed. She rubbed her tummy thoughtfully. It gurgled without regard one way or the other. "I'm sure we won't have to wait much longer. It's already been days for sure. Until someone shows I'll just have to endure my belly's sad rumbles."

 

"Yeah I hope you're right, but I ain't holdin' my breath." Harley Quinn lamented as she rubbed her aching tummy. It growled and moaned in a cycle. "But I'm famished and my tummy won't stop belly-aching! I just want it to hush up I don't have to think about how hungry I am."

 

Unfortunately for Harley neither her nor any other tummy hushed. In fact they all got louder, but the girls only complained of that in turns with other arising issues. Another day went by and their focus shifted to the feeling of emptiness.

 

"I'm so hollow you could bounce a ball around inside my tummy," Supergirl complained. She massaged her abdomen slowly and it gurgled loud and fierce below her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about food and how empty she felt. "I'm just really hungry and now I can feel how hungry my tummy is too."

 

"I'm so barren if my belly were a desert you could walk through it for days and start getting hallucinations. I need to eat something soon or my pit is going to turn to quick sand and suck the rest of me in." Batgirl knew her whined wasn't scientifically possible, but she didn't really care. Her hunger was making it hard to think straight. She patted her middle with a sad sigh and it growled in reply.

 

"I'm so empty every gurgle echoes forever and that's why my tummy is so loud. All the growls are just piling up. I really wish I had something to eat so it wouldn't feel so exposed and lonely in there." Wonder Woman glared at the green trap surrounding her as she rubbed her growling gut. She missed eating and just wanted to be free.

 

"I'm so hungry that my tummy is void of everything. I wish I had somethin' to snack on so my gurgling tummy wouldn't be so sad." Harley's anger had started to diminish as the hunger got worse and the weakness set in. Her belly growled loudly at her and she rubbed it as softly as she could. "It's so empty I can't stand it!"

 

"My tummy is like a honey comb with no bees. It's just useless and empty. I wish I had something to eat. I really want to fill my hungry insides up. I'm just dying of hunger. I don't think I'll last much longer without a bite to eat." Bumblebee stroked her tummy and it growled low and violent. She could only shake her head and pet it more, knowing there was nothing else she could do for it.

 

"I don't feel very strong either. I never thought I could get so drained just from going without food. It's horrible. And my belly is starting to droop too." Batgirl lifted her hoodie to show how her once taught tummy was starting to lightly droop. Her hunger was beginning to show. She lowered the garment so she could resume petting her middle as it moaned and shook. She could feel it trembling belly her fingertips and it made her deeply concerned. "See? It's giving up. It needs to eat to even hold its shape. It's so empty it can't do its job."

 

"You aren't the only one," Harley added. "My tummy is getting soft too. I can feel the muscles going limp. Without anything to eat I'm going to dissolve into nothing. I'll digest myself and become skin and bones. That ain't too pretty if ya ask me." She patted her tummy and it growled rough and noisy. She tried rubbing it out as best she could, but it had no intent of being silenced. "I'm so hungry! I really want something good to eat."

 

"My muscles are going limp too. I'm so hollow my gut can't keep its shape. I need to fill up my insides with lots of food. Or else I'll just wilt away. Ugh, I wish I had something to eat right now. I feel really tired and low on energy." Wonder Woman caressed her tummy deliberately and it quivered and roared loudly enough for all to hear. She looked at the bubble around them again and wondered if she even had the strength to escape anymore. She knew there was nothing she could really do though but wait. "I just want out of here. I would eat as soon as we escaped. I just want food," she lamented. "I would do anything for a bite to eat."

"I would too! I feel so empty inside. My hollow tummy would do anything for something to eat. I'd eat an elephant to solve both problems. It would get me something to eat and be something I normally wouldn't do! I'd also fight a whole group of people for a sandwich. I'd do anything! I'm starving. I just want something good to eat." Supergirl patted her tummy and groaned deep and hungry. She couldn't do anything to ease her hunger so she just sat in it with her hands roaming uselessly over her middle.

 

"I would do anything for something to eat too. I'm dying to fill up my center with a hot meal. My muscles are weak and my tummy is barren. I just want to get out of here." Bumblebee rubbed her belly and it grumbled angrily under her palm. "I would probably commit a crime if it meant getting something to eat."

 

Wonder Woman turned and glared.

 

"What? A small crime. Like stealing bread so I can eat it."

 

"Yeah, hopefully it doesn't come to that."

 

Sadly, soon weeks had gone by and the monster that had trapped them never returned. The girls began to wonder if they were doomed.

  
"We've been here so long," Supergirl whined. Her belly roared, it had increased in noise and frequency over the last few days and she could barley move for how it made her tired. "My tummy is so empty and weak. I don't think I could stand if I wanted too. I think it would be impossible to pick up a book even with my super strength. I need to eat!"

 

"I'm so weak I feel like I might black out, but I can barely sleep." Batgirl palmed her growling middle and stroked it rhythmically. It gurgled low and rough. "I'm so hungry and tired. I can't believe I'm still alive. All my dreams are about food. I'm too hungry to even think of anything else! I just want to eat and eat until my belly is finally full again."

 

"My tummy is really angry. All it does it scream anymore. I don't think I'm going to last much longer. I'm so exhausted and weak. I have no nutrients to power me anymore. I haven't been able to sleep at all. When I do sleep I can hear my tummy growling in my dreams. It's haunting. I just want to have one last meal before I go." Wonder Woman sadly caressed her tummy. It growled and the vibrations ran through her entire body. She could feel how her firm abs had turned to jelly. It jiggled under her palm.

 

"My tummy is fussy like a baby without a bottle. I wish I had somethin' to shut it up. I can't rest or think either. All that comes to mind is food. Food! I want to eat really badly. I would kick that villain's butt if they were here. I hate that we got stuck. I regret being here. I wish I were home so I could eat. I would pig out on all my favorite grub." Harley simpered and rubbed her belly in circles. It wiggled limply and growled even louder. "It feels like my abs have totally vanished. All my strength has withered from not having enough to eat. I need some food to even power stroking my tummy."

 

"I'm really worried that we're never going to eat again! My empty tummy is moaning like crazy and I just want to snack on something. I wish someone would appear and save us. My belly feels so hollow." Bumblebee rubbed her tummy in slow circles and it gurgled endlessly under her hands. The sounds were driving her crazy. "It's so noisy in there. I think it's running a chainsaw against its own insides. I think my more barren than yesterday."

 

"I don't think anyone is coming. I'm really starting to get concerned. I think we're going to go hungry in here." Wonder Woman lamented as she stroked her middle and it moaned under her fingertips. It was getting more difficult to lift her arms. She removed her bracers to lighten the effort. "I need something to eat to get my strength back. If I don't get some food soon my tummy is going to throw a fit. Heck, it's already fussing almost nonstop."

 

"I know what you mean. My belly is so angry with hunger it won't stop growling! It's so hungry and empty inside. I just want to get out of here, but I don't know if that's possible. If someone could just pop it from the outside we'd be okay, but we can't get out from in here." Batgirl rubbed her tummy with both hands and her insides gurgled and squelched. She hated the sound but there was nothing to do about it until she could get something to eat.

 

"I'm so hungry and tired. I can barely sleep because my nightmares are all about evil food. I just want something to eat, but I can't have it! I'm starting to regret this whole hero gig. It's impossible to be good when you're starving!" Harley fidgeted and tried to soothe her belly with pitiful strokes. Her tummy gurgled and shook. "My belly is so empty," she moaned.

 

Wonder Woman clung to her belly with her hands as it roared loud and rough. She winced at the feeling and sighed before resuming her caresses. "My tummy keeps doing that. I think it is dying. I'm afraid we're running out of time. I've never been so hungry in my whole life and I don't think I'll last a lot longer at this rate. My poor belly is so hungry!"

"I feel so weak and sleepy. I just want a snack. Something to fuel me so I don't die of starvation. I want sandwich or soup or salad or anything to fill up this empty place in my gut." Supergirl frowned down at her bubbling belly and smacked it a few times before hissing at the hollow sound the vibration made. she returned to gentle rubs, but her belly moaned the same way. "My tummy is really needy. I don't think I'm going to survive."

 

"We just have to hold on a few more days. I mean, he has to come back right? He has to! No one would just leave us here to rot. No one is that evil! They'd try to blow us up or something, right? Right? My tummy is so empty! They wouldn't leave us this way?!" Bumblebee looked around but the other women didn't seem so sure. She looked down and patted her own withering belly and it growled in response. "Maybe in a few days we can eat."

 

A few days later and tensions were running high between the girls when they remained trapped. The bubble caged remained around them and there was no impending escape in sight.

 

"I'm dying. I can feel my tummy giving up. It's so hungry I think its trying to digest itself. It's insane. I need to eat or I'm going to lose my mind!" Supergirl whined and her tummy moaned too. She stroked it lovingly, but it growled more, as expected after so long. It was like a ritual and if it didn't make noise she would have been far more surprised. "I think I'm the emptiest person in the world. I don't know how I'm still moving. If I weren't a super hero I'd be long by now. My tummy would have turned inside out."

 

Batgirl couldn't help but scoff. "Really? You think you're the hungriest girl in the world, huh? That's fine, ignore the rest of us. It's not like my tummy is the loudest or anything. Not like the rest of us are hungry too. Oh, wait, we are! Sorry Supergirl, but I am way more hungry than you. I'm so hungry I'd fight someone for food." Her belly rumbled in agreement and she stroked it in slow motions that made it squish and growl under her palm.

 

Wonder Woman shook her head. "I hate to disagree here, but I doubt either of you are hungrier than my poor tummy. I was training and hadn't had breakfast before this mission. I was already low on energy so I think it's safe to say I'm the one suffering most. But I won't hold it against you. I know you all must be hungry too, just know it could be worse." She soothingly caressed her roaring middle and motioned to it as if to prove her point. "I know it's hard to understand, but my tummy is the emptiest and by far the hungriest."

 

Harley rolled her eyes and roughly rubbed her tired tummy back and forth. Her frustration was visible and her motions made her insides growl more loudly. She even trembled when she spoke. "Stop being so self-righteous, Wondy. We're all hungry here and your extra training means a smaller gut. Some of us snack on the reg and are having a rougher time. My abs are all melty and jiggley because I'm too weak to move! I need some nutrients or I'm gonna pass out! My tummy is hungry and I'm the worst off. No contest."

"You girls all need to stop. My belly is the worst off. Have you heard it lately? It's like a chorus of dying children in there. All the screaming and whining? You guys saying that's nothing compared to you? Sorry but you're all wrong! I'm starving and I've gone the longest without food." Bumblebee stroked her belly from the sides into the center and it growled along with her touches. She looked both tired and smug, like she was winning something by feeling that she needed fed the most.

 

"You're insane! If I had the equipment I could scientifically prove I'm the hungriest! My belly is barren inside. It won't stop crying. Judging by the way my tummy whines I can guarantee I'm the hungriest. My tummy is starving!" Batgirl got aggressive with her friends. She was angry from lack of food and she felt testy that she was suffering and felt no one could appreciate how bad it was for her. She grabbed at her tummy and had to pet it to calm its rough noises when she jogged it from her shouting.

 

Harley shrugged. "You just think that. Just because you're the smart one doesn't mean you can make stuff up to make yourself seem hungrier than me. I can feel my own guts, mmkay? I'm hungry, hun. I'm so hungry I'd kill for some meat. I'd hunt my own game. I'd smash it with my hammer and snarf it raw. That's how hollow my tummy is." Her belly gurgled at the thought of eating and she lazily stroked it, knowing the gesture was pointless anyway. Her tummy would burble until it was fed or she was dead.

Wonder Woman shook her head. She felt she was hungriest and the others were just being selfish. She felt she always worked the hardest and she needed nutrients the most. Her belly moaned and she knew it dying and decided to tell the others so. "Can you hear how pitiful it is in there? My tummy is starving and needs to be filled or it isn't going to last much longer. My tongue is heavy in my mouth from drooling and craving food it can't taste. My whole body is shaking from weakness. I need to eat the most!"

 

"Shut up! I'm the hungriest! I have to power this hero body! Supers consume the most food. We have to fuel ourselves so I know I'm the hungriest. I bet I could eat a horse. Or a whole field of cows." Supergirl rubbed her belly and it grumbled pathetically. "Do you hear it crying? My tummy is a hollow ball with nothing inside. I need to feed my center or it's going to collapse. I can't keep going without food! I'd do anything to get something to eat! You guys can't begin to know what I'm feeling! My stomach is like three of yours so it's triple empty!"

 

"Please! That's an outright lie! You have one stomach and it's not emptier than mine. I'm starving over here! My insides are whining like sad animal. My belly is physically depressed from lack of food. So I think I know a thing or two about needing something to eat." Bumblebee growled and muttered something ruder under her breath. Her belly growled deep and angry, but to Bee it sounded sad like she felt. She just wanted something to eat and even arguing was exhausting her.

 

"It's not a lie! It's why I eat so much! I swear! You girls don't have to believe me. I'm the one who needs to eat the most." Supergirl was grumpy. She petted her tummy slowly and pouted. Her belly roared and made her limbs shake under the pressure. She felt sleepy and weak everywhere, too hungry to even think about her powers anymore. "My poor tummy is hollow, not a scrap inside. I feel like I haven't eaten in months. Years! I didn't know a person could feel like this."

 

"I'm not saying you guys aren't hungry. I'm sure you are. I'm just saying I'm the neediest. My belly is a growling beast. My abs are decaying. Look." Batgirl lifted her hoodie to show off how her defined muscles were vanishing. She looked soft and the flesh was dipping inward and shivering with each moan of her belly. "See? I'm starving. There is no arguing it. I'm literally wasting away. You can see it. So stop pretending I'm not the hungriest!" She rubbed her sinking center and it gurgled loudly.

 

"Just because you're wilting doesn't mean you're the hungriest. My tummy is so empty I can feel it rubbing itself, trying to swallow up what isn't there. My tummy is going to eat itself. It's ravenous. My gut is withering too!" Wonder Woman lifted her own top to show she was serious. Her once powerful muscles looked flabby and loose and her stomach dipped in at strange places. Her belly was tense but still writhed when her insides shook and moaned. She clutched at her skin and rubbed at the organs below, but the stomach in her roared onward. "See? It's flabby and dying."

 

"I think it's safe to say, we're all drifting away, k? My belly is sinking in, losing abs, all that crud. It doesn't prove either of you is worse off than me. I was the only one spending energy trying to get us out of here. I worked the longest and made myself the most hungry. You all even admitted it in the beginning. 'You'll be more hungry!' You all said it. Don't go back on it now that you're hungry too. My gut is hollowest, hungriest, angriest. Admit it." Harley crossed her arms, but quickly returned them to rubbing her tummy when it started to gurgle, needy again. It belched and moaned even as she stroked it. "Listen to that. It's so sad! How can you guys fight me on it?"

 

"Because other people are more hungry than you think. I'd say this a pointless battle, but I'm really mad that you all think you're in the worst possible place when my tummy is literally trying to crawl out of my body just to get to some food. Those growls? It's my tummy trying to escape because it's so hungry and empty." Bumblebee rubbed her middle and it roared as she imagined the little organ sadly clinging through her anatomy to get free only to find there was nothing to eat. "It's a tragedy," she said more to herself than the others.

 

"My tummy is too weak to do any mountain climbing! My stomach is so exhausted from growling and trying to digest nothingness that all it can do it sit in the bottom of my gut and mope. It's depressed and whining, not trying to get out. That proves I'm the hungriest! My tummy is probably rubbing itself while I waste time stroking it out here. It can't be soothed so it whines!" Batgirl became a bit erratic and it was clear the hunger was getting to her head. She stroked her middle softly and cooed at it as if to make it happier again.

 

"Are you two seriously fighting over metaphors? And I thought I was the loopy one. Ha! My tummy is just a sad little organ. It's growling because it's empty, cause it needs food. It's squelching because acid is rolling around in there like its on holiday. I'm starving in the normal way and that's the very worst way to do it." Harley stuck out her tongue in a mock and rubbed her sore tummy. It was grumbling hard and uneasy and she just wanted to feed it and have this whole ordeal over with already.

 

"This is getting tedious. It's clear we aren't going to agree. Can we just say I'm the hungriest and the rest of you are tied for second? I mean I'm clearly going to need food first before I perish but the rest of you could probably make it a few days longer. You think you're starving, but I'll tell you I'm at the end of my rope and I'm sure my hungry tummy is devouring itself as we speak." Wonder Woman caressed her middle and her attitude made it clear her hunger was cloudy her judgment too. She needed them to acknowledge she was needy. She groped and rub her tummy and it screamed under her hands.

 

Supergirl shook her head and nearly screamed. "No way! Stop it! All of you stop belittling me! My gut is trembling and I feel like my eyes are sinking into my head. I've barely slept in weeks, haven't eaten at all! I need food to survive way more than the rest of you! I hate this! I just want food! I want something to fill my poor, hungry tummy!" She rolled her hands over her tummy but it kept grumbling through her fingertips and it made her feel helpless to the whim of her weakening form.

Bumblebee lashed out next. "I have to power my abilities too, you know! You all aren't the only ones! You think you are hungry but you are not compared to me! I'm going insane from this. My tummy is bubbling pit I need to give a sacrifice to!" She rubbed her center and it growled violently as though it were threatening her. She felt attacked by it since it was her life on the line. "I need to eat the most!"

 

"No it's me that needs to eat most!" Harley injected again. "Weren't you idiots listening!? I'm vanishing before my own eyes, my gut is going to kill me. Don't you care!? I need most the most, the absolute most!" She groped at her belly, showcased her gut and it growled, but was ignored in the hubbub.

 

The women all busted into screaming fits. It went on and on until they started to weaken from the effort.

At last Wonder Woman conceded and realized they were only making things worse. "Forget it! This is pointless! It doesn't matter who is hungriest. We are all starving and we all have to live with it. We have to tolerate each other, so can we just stop?"

 

The other girls reluctantly agreed and a silence fell so that only pitiful moans and growls could be heard. After a few weeks had passed the states of their bellies were in disrepair. They were all too tired to argue.

 

"My tummy is so weak. I can barely lift my arms or open my eyes. I'm too exhausted to do anything. I need to eat to power my poor body." Batgirl lamented her state as she tenderly stroked her sad tummy. It gurgled like a dying beast that had been left in a cage. It was as loud as ever, but it shook harder than before.

 

"I'm so weak I can barely speak. My throat feels raw and my tummy feels empty. I just want something to eat so I don't fade away. My tummy is flabby and sinking and so weak. It needs something inside before it collapses completely. I can't go another minute without something to eat, but I don't have a choice." Harley whined pitifully and stroked her belly in circles. It growled out loud and low and made her ribs shake under her palms.

 

"I feel like I'm on a cloud. I'm so weak it's making me dizzy. My tummy is too empty. It's eating up all my energy and making me woozy. I need to be fed soon or I don't think I'll be able to carry on." Wonder Woman roamed both hands along the limp contours of her belly. It rumbled and quaked with the fury of a starved organ and sounded enraged. "Listen to how mad my belly has gotten. It wants to eat so badly."

"My tummy wants to eat so badly it is screaming. It's so weak its moans are starting to get lower though. It's hard for my belly to even make noise because it's so low on energy." Supergirl lied on her back in the bubble and stroked her tummy in slow, tepid circles. Her insides rumbled and bubbled and made unfortunate sounds all the while she caressed it. The noises were habitual now but they still made the girl feel bad for her poor, sad innards. "I really wish there was something to eat around here. I don't think I can hold out without something to fill up my poor belly. It's so empty!"

"My belly is so hollow I think I might start hallucinating. It already looks like the bubble around us is dancing. I feel so weak and hungry. I wish my empty tummy had something to snack on." Bumblebee worked her fingers into her slender stomach. It was thin and rumbly, her muscles all but gone. It shook with each rumble from the pit of her organs and she tried to soothe it to no avail. It made it impossible for her to think about anything but eating. "I just want a little food. It isn't fair I have to starve."

 

"It isn't fair any of us have to starve. I wish someone would come save us and bring us something to eat. I'm so hollow and hungry I'd settle for anything at this point. I just want something to make my tummy less distressed." Batgirl wiggled under her hands and rubbed circles over her middle. She felt discomfort everywhere so how hungry she was. Her limbs felt tired and her mouth longed for the sensation of taste. Her tummy gurgled loud and low every few seconds. "Why won't someone bring us some food?"

 

"I can't believe I'm going to go out like this. I wish I had just one last satisfying thing to eat. I'm so dizzy I just want a little pick-me-up. A snack to give me my strength back, something to make my angry belly happy." Harley sadly stroked her tummy but the effort was both lackluster and fruitless. She only wanted to calm the rumbles inside of her, but her belly gurgled until her fingers were numb. Nothing she did could make the hungry welling up inside of her subside.

"I just want to eat," Wonder Woman cried. Her tummy was equally sorrowful and let out a few depressed growls of its own. Her long fingers shivered just like her belly did and it let out more and more groans with each passing second. "My tummy is aching for food. I can feel how hollow it is, how void and needy. It just wants something to eat. I need something or I'm going to black out."

 

"I wish I could black out but I'm so hungry I can't sleep. I just want to eat something and take a nap, but I'm too weak to move, too hungry to think, but too noisy in my tummy to sleep. It's terrible. The growls coming out of me keep me awake, but my empty tummy makes me sleepy. It's a vicious cycle." Supergirl rubbed her belly mindlessly. Her motions had become a cycle too, one she couldn't seem to break for anytime she tried to rest her arms her belly growled even louder and became impossible disruptive. "I just want to eat!"

 

"My belly is so empty it feels like it's eating itself. I'm so hungry I feel like I'm going insane. My tummy is turning itself inside out. I feel so tired and woozy. I want to eat before I become a skeleton. My belly is already wasting away. I can't take this much longer." Bumblebee's eyes welled up with tears as she rubbed her tummy in tender circles and it moaned with each passing caress. "My tummy feels crazy empty and I want something to eat."

  
"I feel so empty and helpless. I just want something to eat. My belly is wasting away and my tummy is growling and putting up a fight. I wish I had a sandwich or something. Or anything. I'm empty." Wonder Woman whimpered and her tummy convulsed and gurgled with renewed energy. No matter how weak it made her it never seemed to quiet itself. She tried to tame it with loving strokes but it had no mercy for her.

It seemed that no one would come for them. They lay slumped in the confines of the bubble and tended to their wilted tummies in despair. None of them were expecting what would happen.

 

Wonder Woman's eyes were all but glazed from the effort of moving and living with such a weakened tummy. She felt like her limbs were dead and only her fingers were agile and they skated up and down the path of her concave tummy. The flesh rumbled from the growling motions of the organ beneath her hands and muscle and it shook her all over. "I need food," she moaned and her voice was barely a whisper, her throat hoarse from the frequency of her complaints. "I'm so weak and hungry and my tummy is so noisy. I think this is the end. I'm never seeing food again."

 

"I just wish I could have said goodbye to food," Supergirl said wistfully. She could imagine a meal vividly, but had learned some time ago that such visions were meaningless and reaching out for them only made her hunger worse. Her tummy roared like a spirit seeking vengeance. It rumbled and growled and moved beneath her fingers and she imagined it was shriveled and puny by now, like a sad little raisin. "I miss eating so much. I didn't know it was possible for my sad tummy to feel this empty. It won't stop gurgling, I think it will moan even when I'm down to nothing but bones and organs."

 

"I know what you mean. I feel like soon there won't be anything left of me. My tummy is wilting like a flower in winter. It's gotten so limp and thin. It shakes all the time. I feel like it might implode. I just want to eat something. Anything." Bumblebee's voice was also soft as she spoke. It was hard to gather the strength to say much. Her insides were pulling all of her energy to power the whines and squelches of her tummy. It was too hungry to ignore and it would cry out until it had nothing left to say. She patted it with what little energy she could muster, but it gurgled just the same.

 

"I'm so hungry I can not stand it!" Batgirl cried out, but immediately regretted it. Her belly gurgled with twice the force and she had to curl up and stroke it to quiet it to its normal state of moaning. "I just want to eat. My tummy is too noisy. It's like a hum in the back of my head I can't get rid of. It's like a bad song stuck in my brain. I'll never live without hearing it moan. I just wish I could feed it so at least I'd feel full." Her tummy whined again, louder and she sighed as if truly giving up. Her eyes fell shut and at first it looked like she was sleeping, but the motions of her hand over her middle indicated her lingering awareness.

Harley knocked her head against the bubble weakly a few times. "If only we could have gotten out of here. We could have had anythin' we wanted to eat. We'd never have known what going hungry feels like. I wish I didn't know. My tummy is so empty. The first day I thought I was hungry, but that was nothin' compared to this." Her middle gurgled and moaned like always and she groped it with both hands. The echoing rumbles made her shake her head in self-pity. "I give up. I'm never eating again. I wish I could have had one last meal."

 

"Oh, if I could have one last meal I wouldn't even know what to ask for. I'm so hungry I think I'd settle for anything filling. I just want to feel the strength and pleasure of being full again. I never realized how much I took food for granted. I'm so hungry now, I think I owe food an apology. My empty tummy would do anything for food now." Wonder Woman stroked her tummy sadly and her fingers shook from the effort. It was hard to concentrate while thinking about a lost meal she'd never have and how she'd neglected food so much before. Her tummy roared and to her it sounded both muted through the humming in her ears and angry at her for her life choices. It gurgled on and she knew she'd regret skipping meals until she couldn't think anymore.

 

Supergirl caressed her tummy in circles though her hands were hard to feel. Her vision was glazed and she stared at the top of the bubble blankly. Her tummy rumbled like a revving engine under her hands and the sunken flesh of her stomach made her feel queasy. "I am so tired from the hunger and I can not think properly. It's hard to remember words. I just want to eat. I'm starting to feel my insides through my shriveled gut. My poor tummy is this sad little bubble with nothing inside. It's so loud, guys. Really loud. I wish I could hush it with something to eat."

 

Bumblebee nodded along though no one was looking at her very closely. Her tummy gurgled like waves on the beach, falling in to tide with loud splashes. Her weary hands caressed her tummy and the surface of her limp belly shook with each emitted roar. "I've been seeing things and hearing things too. My empty tummy sounds like it is whispering to me. It tells me I need to feed it, but I can't. There is nothing to eat. I'd even eat my clothes if I thought it would fill me up, but I know it would only make me sick or worse. Still, my tummy is noisy. It talks to you guys with growls and it mumbles angry words to my head."

"I'd say you guys are exaggerating, but I get it. I've been seeing floating hamburgers for days. They're everywhere, but I can't touch them much less eat them. It's like an evil haunting. The meat is mocking me. My tummy is so sad I can't feed the sandwiches to it. I think I'm actually losing my mind a bit. I've never felt like this before. I never truly understood the importance of food. My tummy did though and now it's punishing me for being ignorant. That's why it went all flabby and started to fade away. It's telling me it won't do me any favors if I can't even be bothered to fill it up." Batgirl nodded her head to agree with her own new philosophy. Her tummy rumbled loud and low and she stroked it like normal though her fingers were stiff and difficult to move from lack of protein. Her belly throbbed with hollowness. "I never though I could feel this empty," she repeated.

 

"I get it too. I'm seeing weird stuff everywhere. My tummy is so loud I can't think clearly. The rumbles just remind me I need to eat something. I'm so needy it's crazy. I just want something to eat!" Harley let her head loll to the side when her belly let out a deep grumble. She patted it idly and squinted when she thought she saw something beyond her prison. "Heck, I'm so hungry I think I see someone wandering around outside the bubble!"

 

Then Harley blinked. "Wait, there really is someone," she said slowly. Her vision was a little blurry from the hunger, but the next thing she knew there was a blade coming down on the bubble. She and the others let out weak screams, but none of them were hurt. The next thing they knew, the bubble was popped.

 

They looked around and it was gone. Standing near them was their friend Katana.

 

"I've been looking all over for you!" Katana cried out as she sheathed her sword.

 

A sudden gusto seemed to fill the women like lightning. Wonder Woman rolled forward and crawled toward her friend. "Please! If you have anything to eat on you, I need it! I'm starving. I haven't eaten in forever! My tummy is so sad, please!" She rubbed her belly frantically and looked up beseechingly at her friend. Her tummy rumbled out loud to make her point.

 

Before Katana could react the other girls were all talking over each other.

 

Supergirl felt she couldn't move much but she leaned toward where Katana stood and the circles over her tummy increased in speed. Her belly bubbled and growled in response. "Please, we're so hungry. My tummy has been whining for days! I need to eat. I'm so hollow. I can't stand another minute of this, you have to help! You're going to feed us aren't you?"

 

Bumblebee tried to stand but gave up and kept her hands moving over her tummy in rhythmic motions. She felt dizzy at the mere sight of the other girl and wasn't sure that she wasn't still hallucinating, but it was worth a try to plead. "We got trapped here. It's terrible no food for weeks! I'm so hungry I'd eat anything, literally anything. Please you must have some crackers on you? Something? Anything? My tummy is going to collapse if I don't eat soon!"

 

"We're so happy you're here! You are going to feed us aren't you? I'm starving. My tummy is so weak it's turned to jello or pudding or something, but I can't eat it. Sorry I've only got food on the brain. Do you have any food? I'm really hollow. My muscles melted off. Do you have food?" Batgirl knew she was babbling but she couldn't stop. Her mouth kept going and her tummy continued to moan and she could only stroke it and stare up at Katana with gleaming, hopeful eyes.

 

Harley got as far as clutching the girl's pant leg with one hand while her free fingers still worked over her roaring tummy. The organ sounded eager, hopeful in all of the excitement that it would soon be fed. "Please, sugar? I'm going insane! I need to eat right now or I might snap! My tummy is an empty pit. It's been screaming nonstop for months. Or years! I don't know how long we've been gone, but I can't last much longer. Please feed me! Even if you only have enough for one, please give it to me! My tummy is the hungriest!"

 

"No!" Wonder Woman shouted and her lips quivered in terror. She clutched and rubbed at her middle as it moaned in agony. "It has to be me! You have to feed me! Please, you don't understand how badly I need to eat. My tummy feels like it is throwing a fit. It will claw its way out before too much longer. I think I'm losing my mind. I'm so empty. Please feed me instead! Not her!"

 

"I feel like a caged animal. My tummy is roaring like one. You can hear it right? How sad and angry and loud it is? It's roaring like crazy. I'm the hungriest, please feed me, not them! I need to eat right now. I have to. I'm so hungry! My tummy is noisy and hollow! Please!" Supergirl tried to move closer and her fingers fumbled over her tummy in a gesture that echoed her normal soothing touches, but wasn't quite focused. Her middle moaned out pitifully, added to her plea by proving its volume.

Bumblebee shook her head. "No, no. It has to be me. My tummy is the emptiest. I know because it feels like a black hole. I could eat forever and never be full, but I just want a taste. I'm the most needy. I want food the most. I'll say please and thanks! My tummy will be so happy! Please, choose me! My tummy is too empty to bear. You have to have mercy, Katana!" Her body moaned and whined like a babbling brook it was clear she was indeed empty inside.

 

"Don't listen to them," Batgirl chimed in with what energy she could muster. She lifted her hoodie to showcase how her muscles had gone limp and most of her tummy had dipped inward. It shook visibly as her tummy groaned. "I'm starving. Literally rotting away. Look at this and tell me I don't need food the most! I'm skin and bones and soon I'll just be bones! Feed me, please! I need to eat so badly." She rubbed her moaning tummy in circles and pressed to show how much she'd sunken in and the sight was troubling.

Harley was quick to respond by lifting her own shirt. "Now, look! My tummy is the hungriest! It's nothing but a puddle of flesh! I need to fill it up!" She caressed the sunken, flabby surface and it gurgled under her touch and shivered. They all seemed to be in equal disrepair no matter what the girls said. "Please! It has to be me! Tell me you'll feed me! What's it gonna be? Who will you give food to?"

 

Katana was baffled and horrified by the women's erratic display. "I'll get you _all_ out and fed right away!" With a quick call back to headquarters Katana was true to her word. A rescue crew came and though the girls were given all kinds of medical attention right away, all any of them cared about was the free food they got along with it.  
  
"I'll never go on another mission without alerting someone first," Supergirl swore to her comrades over dinner one night.

  
Harley swung a chicken leg around like a mallet before taking a big bite and nodding. Once she swallowed she chimed in. "And I'm never leaving the house without breakfast again!"

 

The others were inclined to agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fiction.  
> For more like it, check out others in the "Starvation Fiction" series.
> 
> To order an original fiction or original fan fiction from me, please contact me with your request at: daddyderotica@gmail.com


End file.
